


Some Spring Awakening (Modern Era) Headcanons

by princegaydrian



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Characters - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, do i need to tag boners?, dumb german teens, headcanons, trans Ernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegaydrian/pseuds/princegaydrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of headcanons about my favourite (not dead) German teenagers in a modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Spring Awakening (Modern Era) Headcanons

\- Moritz, Wendla and Melchior became a thing after Moritz attempted suicide and Melchior realised just how much he loved him.  
\- Hanschen _always_ has sexual frustration around Ernst. This often leads to impromptu make-out sessions in school bathrooms and around their group of friends.   
\- Martha makes flower-crowns with Ernst at lunchtimes a lot and Hanschen will never admit how cute Ernst looks.  
\- Ernst is transgender and Hanschen is surprisingly the most understanding of it all and buys Ernst his first binder.  
\- Hanschen had sex with Bobby Maler once. He got kicked out of the movie theatre the same day.  
\- Ilse went through a HUGE Melchior phase and Moritz always manages to bring it into their conversations.  
\- Ernst and Thea are deaf and Martha is hard-of-hearing.  
\- Hanschen is Thea's brother and so knows sign language just as well as she does.  
\- Moritz wears glasses, but prefers contact lenses.  
\- Hanschen dated Anna for about a week in grade 8. Ernst was gloomy for that entire week.  
\- Hanschen once got a very prominent and very inappropriate boner in front of the entire class whist giving a presentation on Michelangelo. Nobody except Ernst knows why. Otto calls it 'The Rock-Hard Sculpture Incident'.  
\- Moritz went out with Martha for a while in 10th grade, but his suicide attempt drew them apart as Martha wasn't mentally strong enough to deal with it.  
\- Melchior listens to Fallout Boy and secretly has all of their albums.  
\- Wendla is a constant festival-goer, and drags her boys along with her every time. Moritz complains the entire time and attaches himself to Melchior's hip.  
\- Ernst is an artist.  
\- Ilse and Ernst do collab pieces together sometimes and it usually ends up with them being sprawled on their backs in some field, covered in paint and giggling.  
\- Hanschen always tells Ernst things too embarrassing to sign when they're intimate, but he doesn't realise that Ernst has gotten good at lip-reading Hanschen as he talks and signs at the same time.  
\- Otto went to a dumb school disco with Marianna and nobody will let him forget it.  
\- Moritz sings in the shower.  
\- So does Hanschen.  
\- They're all dumb and cute I love them


End file.
